


A Promise Of Freedom

by RedAlgaeBloom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (kins of), Arranged Marriage, M/M, Trans Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Trans man sesshomaru, Unexpected Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: Summery: Inuyasha should know better then to take random object off of people trying to kill himOr: Inuyasha ends up accidentally having to fight for the right to marry Sesshomaru.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	A Promise Of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a bit and It finally decided it wanted to be written. Just a fun little oneshot!

### 

### A Promise Of Freedom

##### I: The Stone

Inuyasha held the stone carefully in his hand, eying it suspiciously as it seemed to shine iridescent in the sun. It’s purple color was off putting in a way he couldn’t understand and he swore he could sense _something_ from it.

“What do you think it is?” Miroku asked, glancing at it too, not moving to take it from Inuyasha’s palm. He obviously sensed something off about it also, though he wasn’t speaking up telling Inuyasha what exactly _he_ was feeling.

“No fuckinh clue, that bastard snake demon that just tried to kill me was carrying it.” He grumbled, glancing over at the corpse that had been cut to shreds just moments ago with his Tessaiga, “Seemed pretty damn important though given the way this guy was clutching at it.”

“I’m definitely getting something dark off of it.” Miroku confirmed, leaning closer and squinting “I don’t like it. Maybe-“

A sudden flash of light filled Inuyasha’s vision and he cursed, closing his eyes tightly as the stone burned into his hand. He tried to drop it but it seemed _stuck_ . It _burned_ and he was forced to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he was overwhelmed by _something_.

Then, suddenly, it was over. He blinked, then blinked again to try and get rid of the black dots filling his vision and when his eyes finally cleared it was obvious that he wasn’t where he had been moments ago. Instead he was met with the sight of a courtyard, clouds, and a number of very _very_ well dressed demons.

“What. The. Fuck.”

———

Whatever was going on Inuyasha quickly realized that he was very likely not meant to be there. Every demon here was armed to the teeth and dressed like royalty. By comparison his unruly hair and fire rat robes make him look like trash. Thankfully none of the demons around him seemed to be paying him any attention and were, instead, focused on a high platform before them. He carefully tried to move away from the group, ducking between demons as carefully as he could before a voice caused his steps to falter. 

“Honored Demons of the lands, welcome to my palace.” The clear feminine voice called out like a thunder clap. Inuyasha couldn’t help it, he turned to look up at the podium high above them. He squinted, trying to see the figures up there through the glare of the sun. There were a group of them, including the woman who had spoken but he couldn’t make them out. “You are here today as you have been hand selected to attend this week's events for the great honor of marrying my heir!” Another figure approached the other on the podium and Inuyasha felt his blood run cold. Even in the glare of the sunlight he _knew_ that silhouette. “The future ruler of the western lands: Sesshomaru!”

“What?!” A voice rang out and, to his horror, he realized it was his own _._ It drew the attention of everyone and, before he knew it, all the demons around him who’s attention had previously been on the stage had turned on him. 

He didn’t have time to panic or even draw us sword as a gasp from the podium and a voice saying “Inuyasha?!” drew his attention up there. That was certainly neither the feminine voice nor was it Sesshomaru's but before he could place it he was suddenly surrounded by guards and being dragged away out of the crowd. 

He thought about fighting, really thought about it, but he had learned to think through his decisions (kind of) and realized that getting led away by guards from whatever the _hell_ this was was probably a good thing.

And so he let himself be taken away and into some kind of meeting room where he was instructed to _sit_ before the guards left. He was about to pull his sword and show the idiots just how much he approached being ordered to _sit_ when the doors opened a second time and two very familiar faces rushed in.

“Totosai! Myouga! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Master Inuyasha-“ Myouga started but was quickly cut off by Totosai who yelled: “How did you get that Stone?!”

“What-“ Inuyasha started then paused, looking down at his palm where the stone had been earlier, only to see it embedded into his skin. “What the fuck?!” He tried to shake it off and, when that failed, tried to claw it out. 

“Master Inuyasha stop!” Myouga yelled, jumping into the outturned hand and forcing Inuyasha to stop his attempts at removing the stone. “It cannot be removed without the Lady of the West’s say-so or your own death! You will only injure yourself if you try!”

“The _who?!”_ Inuyasha demanded as he glared down at his retainer “What the hell is it?! Why is it stuck to my hand?!”

“It’s a...an invitation.” Myouga said, looking nervous. “One that was only supposed to go to a select few demons across the land, of which you were _not_ on the list. I would know! I helped select it.”

“Which reiterates my damn question.” Totosai said and Inuyasha looked up at him, “How did you get that stone?!”

“A demon attacked me,” Inuyasha growled back in annoyance, “He was yelling something about bringing my head as a betrothal... gift.” He hesitated, backing down slightly as he dropped his hand and Myouga with it, “which, in hindsight, makes a hell of a lot more sense.” He mumbled, remembering the feminine voices last words before he had been dragged away. Those demons were there to _marry Sesshomaru._

“And you just kept it?”

“It happened like, a few minutes ago! What the hell did you expect?! I wasn’t exactly thinking very hard about it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I was maybe thinking about taking it back to the village to have it looked at because it was _obviously_ weird but I hadn’t even gotten that far before it dragged me here!”

“Master Inuyasha...do you realize what you have done?” Miyogo cried, looking genuinely distressed.

“You do realize I’m not _that_ stupid right you damn flea.” He grumbled, flicking him off his shoulder as soon as he tried to hop up, “I _kind of_ figured it out once they announced the _competition to marry Sesshomaru.”_

“It’s not only that Inuyasha,” Totosai spoke up as Myouga hopped over to his shoulder instead, “you _cannot_ leave without dismissal from the Lady of the West! You are trapped here until she says so!”

“Ya will,” Inuyasha scratched at one of his ears, that didn’t exactly sound good but he wasn’t about to let himself panic. “I doubt she’s about to let me marry Sesshomaru. She’ll probably dismiss me as soon as she’s done with the idiots out there.”

“You don’t know her Master Inuyasha.” Myouga insisted, panicking enough for both of them, “She’s not the kind of demon to pass on a good show and right now _you_ are going to be her fun little entertainment! She’s not about to just let you go.”

“She’ll probably purposely make sure you make it to the battle.” Totosai agreed, “Word of your fight against Naraku has gotten around and, let’s just say, the Lady of the West has been very interested in seeing her dead spouses fang in your hands.”

Inuyasha felt his hair stand on end at that, “well what the hell do you recommend?”

Myouga and Totosai shared a look before turning back to him and saying simultaneously “good luck!” And booking it. Inuyasha started at the open door in shock before yelling “You bastards!” And running after them.

———-

##### II: The Hunt

The Lady of the West had never come to see him which he took as a bad sign. Added up to the fact that he had managed to get himself lost chasing after Myouga and Totosai - who were too damn fast for their own age - only to be tracked down by palace guards and given a _room_ to stay in he knew it was time he tracked her down himself and demanded to be let go. 

He snuck out of his room that night, fully intent on finding Sesshomaru’s mom and putting an end to this bullshit, but his plans were quickly cut short as arguing voices reached his sensitive ears. He hesitated out in the gardens where he could hear Sesshomaru’s voice and the Lady of the West’s voices coming from and tried to decide what to do. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but…

“I am not having this argument with you again.” Inuyasha heard the Lady of the West insist. Her voice was hard and terrifying but Sesshomaru’s voice persisted.

“We would not be having this argument if you would just listen to me in the first place. I want nothing to do with these plans and rituals! They mean nothing to me and I refuse to take part in them!”

“Well then it’s a good thing that it is not your choice. The contestants are already here-“

“Then send them away! Do you think for a second that I would truly let you marry me off? That I will not simply _kill_ whoever wins this farce of a competition the moment I am able?!”

“You are being selfish and a brat! If need be Sesshomaru I will bind you myself and leave you powerless for the remainder of my life. Do not think that I can’t! Now leave. I will hear no more about this.”

Inuyasha heard a sharp growl from within and only just managed to scramble away from the door before it was thrown open and Sesshomaru emerged. He obviously hadn’t been fast enough though as Sesshomaru’s gaze fell immediately to him as the doors closed behind him.

“What are you doing here Inuyasha.” His brother hissed at him, his anger obviously boiling over far more then what his usual stoicism could hide. Red eyes glowing bright behind a veil that started Inuyasha to silence as his eyes took in what his brother was wearing. He was, of course, used to seeing Sesshomaru in rich silk kimonos but usually they were folded up tucked away into a pair of hakama. Here now though, Sesshomaru stood before him in a full-length white kimono with red embroidery, as was his signature. He was missing his armor or any kind of protection outside of the swords carefully tied to his side, the cord holding them in place hidden by the Just as intricately embroidered red and gold obi. 

To make the whole thing even more bizarre, Sesshomaru's face was half hidden behind that mesh veil that was pinned at the top of his head by a golden comb. If it wasn’t for his brother's tail and signature scent Inuyasha wasn’t sure if he would have recognized his brother at all.

A low rumble sounded from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha realized he had been quiet for too long and bristled.

“What do you think I’m doing here? I came to try to get my ass out of this mess.” Inuyasha said, forcing his mind past his surprise.

“Then by all means, I’m not stopping you.” Sesshomaru indicated behind him where the door to the throne room lay. Inuyasha hesitated though, even as Sesshomaru moved to push past him, and turned instead to look back at his brother.

“What happens to you, when all of this is over?” He asked, voice softer this time, though he would deny it if anyone said he sounded _worried._

Sesshomaru paused. “You heard the announcement this evening. I am forced to marry whomever wins this farce.”

“Ya. I got that.” Inuyasha shuffled slightly, “But after that. What happens to you after?”

Sesshomaru actually hesitated at that question before carefully turning to look at Inuyasha. “Why do you care?”

Inuyasha looked away. He wasn’t exactly sure why he cared, not really, he should just leave Sesshomaru to deal with whatever this was on his own but...well they _had_ been getting along better recently and this didn’t exactly seem like something Sesshomaru _could_ face alone.

“Well,” he started, rubbing the back of his neck “given how pissed off you seem about it I’m guessing this doesn’t actually end with you murdering your future spouse in your wedding bed like you just told your mom you would do.” He said, looking back over at Sesshomaru.

There was a twitch of Sesshomaru’s lip which was unexpected and it took a moment for Inuyasha to realize he had almost pulled a _smile_ from his stoic older brother.

“Such a move would be...ill advised.” Sesshomaru consented “Though I suppose it depends on who won.” He had turned now to fully face Inuyasha and was observing him. Inuyasha got the feeling that that threat was specifically meant for him. He was also aware that Sesshomaru hadn’t really answered the questions but he could read between the lines. Sesshomaru’s fate, after all of this, would no longer be in his hands.

“Right. And what do you think my chances are of convincing your mom to let me out of this whole mess.” He asked.

The silence and raised eyebrows were an answer enough.

“Right. Well. Right.” He shuffled, “so...what happens if _I_ win?”

“Then we are wed. And I kill you in our wedding bed for the insult.” Sesshomaru _did_ smile then but it was the one that promised _pain._

Inuyasha swallowed but pushed on “And what if I don’t _want_ to marry you and, you know, instead of murdering me we just...go back to our lives?” He offered and watched as the smile slipped and was replaced by genuine surprise then hesitance.

“What are you suggesting?” Sesshomaru asked slowly, eyeing inuyasha as if he might attack at any moment.

“A truce.” Inuyasha offered, “Or an agreement.” He went on, “Look. We both know me convincing your mom to let me go isn’t going to work. We both know that if I don’t win then that means I’ll be killed-“

“Not all of the competitions are fights to the death,” Sesshomaru replied and Inuyasha actually paused, he hadn’t known that, before shaking his head. 

“Ya, and you really think some demon is going to pass up the chance to off me?”

That, at least, was met with silence.

“Right. Exactly. So how about instead of me dying I win this thing. We do whatever stupid wedding we’re expected to do, and then I go home and you go do whatever the hell it is you do. I get to live, you get to be married-but-not _and_ we get to throw a big ‘fuck you’ at your mom for not letting us out of this.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a very long time as he thought this over and Inuyasha didn’t bother him as he did so. It was a pretty damn big decision to make. 

“I am not meant to show favoritism.” He finally said, “to do so would automatically disqualify you.”

“Ya? Then don’t.” Inuyasha shrugged “Just tell me this: do you think I can win?”

Again Sesshomaru was silent before giving one simple nod. “yes. You can win.”

A large smile spread across Inuyasha’s face. “Well then. Deal?”

“Deal.”

———

The first competition was a hunt. Those stupid stones were used to transport them all to random locations around what had to be an enchated forest where they were expected to bring something back for a midnight feast. The ‘winner’ was supposedly the person that brought back something Sesshomaru selected for his own meal and would not be able to be eliminated from the competition or some shit like that. 

Only problem? Inuyasha knew for a fact that Sesshomaru _hated_ eating. So what the hell was he supposed to bring back that Sesshomaru would actually _enjoy?_

They were also allowed, and honestly probably encouraged, to kill their competition while they were out here on this little errand. Thankfully those stones had, supposedly, transported them all to different locations throughout the enchanted forest but that hardly meant that Inuyasha wasn’t _also_ being hunted at that moment. He wasn’t sure of the exact number of competitors in this whole thing but he was pretty sure it was near thirty.

He had a morbid thought that if someone presented his corpse to Sesshomaru at the feast that Sesshomaru would probably determine that person the winner simply for getting rid of Inuyasha for him.

He took a deep breath and headed up into the trees. He had a few hours to think of a solution but while he did he needed to keep moving. If there was one good thing about his childhood it was that he knew how to avoid being hunted

\--------

It was nearing the end of the competition and Inuyasha still had no idea what the hell to bring. He had come across plenty of potential kills (and had dodged a number of other competitors) and hadn’t found a single thing that screamed ‘Sesshomaru would eat this.’ he grumbled to himself and pulled the water jug every person had been presented with, uncorking it and taking a long drink before realizing that it was empty. Stupid forest and its stupid humidity and its stupid competition. He groaned and slumped down against the ground, sweat pooling off of him. He grazed up through the trees at the nearly full-moon above and had to snort. Right. Of course they would have the competition now. The Lady of the West probably wanted the wedding to fall on the full moon. 

He brought his water to his lips again only to groan when he, once more, was met with nothing, before hesitating. Hadn’t Kaede mentioned something to him once about the healing properties of water collected under the moon? And, well, if he couldn’t find Sesshomaru something to _eat_ because the bastard didn’t eat then why not something to drink instead?

It was probably a stupid idea but it was all he had and so he sat up quickly and started to sniff around. If he was going to do this he needed to find a water source and, preferably, one that was fresh from the ground. 

\---------

It took a bit of searching and he could feel time drawing to a close as midnight got closer but he eventually managed to find a cold and clear stream and follow it up between a few rocks. The pool that it fed into reflected the moon in its surface and, as he looked in he could see all the way to the bottom of the crystal clear water. Perfect. He dipped his gourd in and let it fill directly from the spot where he could see the moon reflecting on the water's surface. His own hesitant sip of the goard proved that the water was crisp and refreshing with just a touch of _something_ magical to it and Inuyasha sighed, drinking down the rest before filling it up again and checking it once more. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best he could do, and after a moment he felt a pull on the stone and he was gone. 

\---------

The ground in front of Sesshomaru was piled high with meat and while Inuyasha couldn’t see it he know that he was only just holding back from scolding down at all of it. He was obviously disgusted and Inuyasha had to wonder who the hell had come up with this competition. It obviously wasn’t made with Sesshomaru in mind.

Still, like it or not Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was expected to select from the offerings and so he watched as his brother carefully walked down the side of them, taking it each, some large, some small, and likely tried to find something he could force himself to swallow down. He didn’t look at the gathered assembly, or at least Inuyasha didn’t think he did, it was hard to tell with the veil covering his face, and Inuyasha realized it was probably was way to prevent Sesshomaru from showing any kind of favoritism. It was definitely working at least, and, as Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate before a giant boar, Inuyasha had to worry that his own ‘kill’ was going to be completely missed. 

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru reached, wondering what the hell he was thinking, out only to hesitate, his hand hovering as something else seemed to catch his eye. Inuyasha’s breath hitched as, instead of reaching for the boar he leaned down and grabbed up a gourd, inuyasha’s gourd, instead. 

He could feel the tension in the air as Sesshomatu pulled up the offering and carefully uncorked it before sniffing at the content within. Inuyasha felt the tension in the room as Sesshomaru seemed to take in the offering, to contemplate it, before corking the gourd back up and taking a step away, his selection made.

The tension snapped and Inuyasha could feel himself breath again as Sesshomaru moved to take his place next to his mother at the head of the table. She gave Sesshomaru a look that Inuyasha could not read but that didn’t seem to be pleased before she stood up. “A selection has been made. The one who has presented this offering, please step forward.”

The group parted and Inuyasha stepped forward. 

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru’s mom said, her voice carefully contained, “You may join us here at the table. The rest of you: please, dig in. the feast has begun!” 

As the whole assembly moved Inuyasha made his own way up to the main table where servants were moving to take orders from the honored guests at the top. All of them except for Sesshomaru, whose face was still hidden, and his mother were glaring heavily at him as he moved and took a seat next to his brother, feeling completely out of place as a servant came up and asked him what piece of meat he wanted and how he wanted it prepared. He answered in a daze not actually having believed that he would win this. 

“You brought water.” Sesshomaru spoke up from beside him and Inuyasha turned to look at him, wondering how he planned to drink anything through that veil, “To a competition called ‘the hunt’”

“You _selected_ the water at a competition called ‘the hunt’” Inuyasha shot right back, because two could play at that game.

“I was not complaining.” Sesshomaru assured him, pouring some of the water into a small cup in front of him and moving it under his veil to take a slow sip. He did it perfectly and Inuyasha knew that, to everyone else in the room his face was still perfectly hidden behind the mesh veil. “I was simply trying to understand your logic.”

“Ya well...I was just having trouble trying to find something to ‘hunt’ that you would actually eat.” he grumbled as his own food was brought. “I know you well enough to know that you _don't_. What the hell else was I supposed to bring for someone who doesn’t like food?”

Sesshomaru let out a low hum and lightly waved over a servant to him who just as quickly left before bringing two cups, a teapot, and a small candle. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru poured out two clear glasses for both of them before putting the rest into the teapot to bring to a boil. He held the extra glass out of Inuyahsa who hesitantly took it and Sesshomaru held his own up. 

“To your success.” he said softly and Inuyahsa felt his eyes light up, just a little, with surprise and something else. He realized that, somehow, he had impressed Sesshomaru this night in a way that he hadn’t expected. 

The water was good, crisp and clean and brimming with moon energy and Inuyasha was feeling a little lighter from it. 

##### III: A Gift 

Honestly Inuyashsa wasn’t sure what he had expected when this whole thing started with a hunt but _gift giving_ wasn’t exactly it. 

He was expected to create or find a gift that was befitting the future Lord of the West. The only problem was that, unlike every other damn demon in this competition _Inuyasha had nothing to give_ ! He could already imagine the piles upon piles of gold and jewels and who knows what else that the elite demons that had actually been invited to this thing would provide and here Inuyasha was with only the stuff of his back and hardly any influence to actually _get_ anything. 

Which is what had left him wandering aimlessly through the floating demon market on a very different kind of hunt. He grumbled as he went from stall to stall, knowing for a fact that the vendors had likely increased all of their prices due to the events taking place just over the walls at the Western Palace. If only he could get back down to the earth and at least borrow some money for Miroku, but he had found out early on that leaving was _not an option,_ not with the stone in his hand. 

‘If this was a few years back I probably could have given him Tessaiga’ he mused, ‘now it would likely be considered a tasteless joke, though if this had happened a few years back I wouldn’t even be in this damn position’ he sighed, glancing around for what felt like the millionth time. They were expected to present their gift that night at the dinner. Most of the other contestants had, apparently, already known about the gift giving portion of all of this and had either brought something with them or had servants that had delivered their gift over the last few days, though there _were_ some contestants here in the market with Inuyasha. 

He watched them as he tried to figure out exactly what he was going to try and get and often found his nose scrunching up at the selections the others were making. A spider silk kimono really? A demon sword? Who the hell did they think Sesshomaru was? There was no way Sesshomaru was about to select any of those as his favorites! Hell, the bastard could commission better pieces for himself and Inuyasha sure as _hell_ wasn’t about to try and guess what kind of style Sesshomaru preferred. 

Which only told him that the rest of his competition were idiots but in no way helped _him_ figure out what to get. He slumped against the palace's outer wall and groaned. If Kagome were here she would probably have some kind of advice to give him, and some cash too, but as it was he was all alone. What did you get someone that either had everything they wanted or, if they didn’t, could easily get it? Hell, he might as well not get anything for Sesshomaru at all! At least that would show that he knew the bastard and didn’t damn well assume that there was anything he could give his brother that was worth shit. 

He groaned and slumped, “if I don’t get anything then he won't have anything to _select_ and it will be an automatic loss” he grumbled, “So how do I get Sesshomaru nothing while actually getting him _something?!”_ He tugged at his ears in anger before jumping back to his feet. “Come on Inuyasha, there has to be _something!_ anything!” his eyes glanced around again, taking in the jewelry, swords, trinkets, and clothing piled high on each of the stalls, his eyes dragging over all of them again, one more time before he paused on one vender. The one selling Kimonos that he had thought his competitor an idiot for going to, only now he was seeing it in a different light. If he had to get a gift, but he couldn’t get it for Sesshomaru, then why not get it for someone important to Sesshomaru instead?

He smiled widely. It was a long shot but it was the best idea he had, and made his way over to the demon at the stand. He still didn’t have money but he was damn well ready to bargen whatever he had to to get this done. 

\------------

Five hours later and he only just made it to the dinner with his gift after hours of having to work for the absolute _demon_ in order to afford the small thing. Still, after helping with all the soarting, packing, and carrying, he was certain that he had gotten his hands on the perfect Kimono for what he needed. He could only hope that Sesshomaru felt the same. 

Just as the night before they were all aligned before the large dining table where Sesshomaru and his Mother sat watching them. One by one the gifts were brought in: Silks and paintings and gold and jewels and, one notable contender, a selection of exotic plants. Inuyasha watched in trepidation as Sesshomaru seemed genuinely interested in that gift and he had to give kudos to whoever had brought it, at least that had gifted something that Sesshomaru would have had trouble getting himself. 

And then his gift was bought out and he couldn't help but cringe from where he stood slightly behind the rest of the competitors. A laugh started among the group, though they were obviously trying to hide their snickering, and he couldn’t even blame them. Compared to every other gift that had been presented, his looked downright drab and boring. There was no way that Sesshomaru was going to select it, especially with those exotic _plants_ up for grabs. 

But then he chanced a look up at his brother he saw that he had sat up a little straighter, as if in surprise. The Lady of the West, in turn, was watching Sesshomaru with some interest and, as the presenter moved to place the gift aside he watched as Sesshomaru _broke protocol_ and called out “Stop.” 

The room froze and the snickering around Inuyasha stopped as the presenter hesitated in his steps. 

“Bring it to me.” Sesshomaru instructed, reaching out a hand. The presenter hesitated, glancing at the Lady of the West who gave just a slight nod, before rushing up to hand Sesshomaru the small child's kimono that they had been carrying. Sesshomaru took it gently and Inuyasha watched in half dread and half hope as Sesshomaru ran his hands along it, took in the embroidered patterns and the vibrant colors, and lightly traced the moons upon the sleeves, before very carefully handing the gift back to the presenter. He said nothing more, simply nodded, and the presenter rushed away to put the gift with the rest. 

The room seemed to breathe again as the rest of the gifts were brought forward, but once again Sesshomaru seemed to have little interest in the rest. And then finally it was over and Inuyasha felt himself tense up once more as he waited for the verdict. What if Sesshomaru found the child's kimono to be too bold? What if he thought it was a risk that Inuyasha shouldn’t have taken? Inuyasha hadn’t really thought about it before this moment because he had been too focused on finding a gift to give Sesshomaru that he hadn’t considered that fact that the gift might give too much away about Sesshomaru’s private life. He doubted that Sesshomaru wanted these other demons to know he had a kid he took care of, much less a human one. What had he been _thinking?!_

He was so lost in his own panic that he nearly missed the call for the selection and, once it registered that he had, once more _won_ he was left staring, mouth dropped open in shock. He saw the others turn to look at him as he stepped forward once more, some with their own shock and some in anger and Inuyasha felt suddenly like he was in far more danger. 

He quickly pushed through the crowd to stand before Sesshomaru and his mom and waited until The Lady of the West had formally invited him to join them before moving around the table and into the seat next to Sesshomaru. The tension and hatred in the air did not dissipate however, after all he had won twice now with seemingly _nothing_ and he was starting to see the fault in this plan with his brother. 

“Did you...did you know it was mine?” he asked faultingly as he watched Sesshomaru take a drink of his sake through his veil and mostly ignored his meal. 

“It seemed unlikely that any of the other’s were yours,” he replied after a moment, just as quietly, though it was hard to keep a conversation from being heard in a room full of demons. “Though I am curious as to why you chose this as a gift.”

“I'm sorry.” Inuyasha said automatically before wincing and starting again, stuffing some food into his mouth to cover the slip as he tried to think of exactly how t o say what he wanted to say. “It just seemed dumb to assume I could get you something that you could not get yourself and, well, Tessaiga seemed like it would be in bad taste.” he let out a nervous laugh, “So I figured the um...the best gift I could go for was one that wasn’t for you at all.”

Sesshomaru seemed to think this over before nodding and going back to his drink. Inuyasha wasn’t too sure about what to read from the set of Sesshomaru’s shoulders but something had changed in them at his explanation and, whatever it was, seemed to be a good thing. 

He could only hope that the next competition wouldn’t be as difficult as the last two had been. 

##### IV: Interlude

The next competition wasn’t a competition at all, but a ‘meeting’. As there were now only twelve contestants, Sesshomaru was allowed to meet with each one and, apparently, interview them.

“You're telling me that if I don’t impress you with _conversation_ that you could just choose to let me go?! Why didn’t you tell me this before!” Inuyasha yelled in annoyance. Across the table Sesshomaru simply sat sipping the tea he had prepared. Inuyasha had a moment to wonder, as Sesshomaru had prepared their drinks, if the display was meant to show what a good _spouse_ Sesshomaru could be. Given everything else going on he figured it must be and he also figured that the thought likely pissed Sesshomaru off if it was. It did remind him that they were, technically, in this together.

“You did not ask.” Sesshomaru reminded him, the tea steaming in front of his face. He was wearing the veil but he had pulled it aside to drink and it was the first time Inuyasha had properly seen Sesshomaru’s face in days. He didn’t seem half as annoyed at the decoration as Inuyasha had expected him to be, but then again Sesshomaru did seem to enjoy looking _beautiful._ And if there was one thing that Inuyasha couldn’t deny, it was his brother's beauty. “Besides, it was hardly in my favor to let you know.”

“You bastard.” he grumbled, rolling his tea cup around a little and nearly spilling some on the tea inside, “And I take it you’re _not_ about to let me leave.”

“No.” Sesshomaru confirmed, placing his own tea cup down with a sharp ‘click’ upon its plate. “As you are my best chance of getting out of this arrangement with my personal sanity intact I will not.”

“Bastard.” Inuyasha grumbled again but there was no real heat behind it, after all this was what they had agreed to.

He sighed and picked his cup up and took a drink. Surprisingly it wasn’t bad. They sat in silence for a long moment as they both seemed to contemplate the future, or at least Inuyasha did. He was kind of imagining that, after all of this, things would just go back to normal but he was realizing that he didn’t know if that was true or not. He was a little afraid to ask. 

“What’s with the get up?” He asked just to get his mind off of the direction his mind was wondering. Sesshomaru blinked slowly at him, a look that Inuyasha knew was Sessomaaru’s way of saying ‘are you stupid’ before looking down at himself. 

“These are traditional grabs for these events.” He answered simply, holding up an arm to show off the intricate sleeves of the numerous kimonos that he had been placed in. The rich blues, purples, pinks, and whites that showed off each layer in what was obviously a well thought through choice of pallet. Inuyasha didn’t really understand much of it himself but he had seen enough human royalty and human weddings, including Miroku and Sango’s most recent one, to know that the layering was supposed to be important in some way. 

“Looks like hell to fight in.” Inuyasha commented, taking up his tea again and wishing that he actually had something to _eat_. The tea just didn’t feel like enough and it was making him feel out of place, more so then he already felt. 

He saw Sesshomaru’s lips twitch at that, another almost smile as he lowered his arm back down. “It would do you well not to underestimate me. I am just as capable of fighting in this as I am in anything else.” he took his own cup up again and swirled it, “I simply choose not to.”

Inuyasha snorted at that and rolled his eyes. “Sure. I’m sure you’re not missing pants _at all_.” he teased and when Sesshomaru shot him a glare he couldn’t hold back his laughter any more. 

It was worth getting a hot cup of tea thrown in his face. It really was. 

\-----------

The short meeting with Sesshomaru didn’t last long, of course it didn’t, after all Sesshomaru was expected to meet with all of the competitors, but inuyasha still left the tea room feeling oddly reassured. Reassured about what he wasn’t sure: after all nothing had really changed, but there had been something in the air that had just felt _right_. That had made him think ‘ya I can do this’, not just the competition but…

But the rest of it too. 

He thought suddenly about what exactly this competition meant for Sesshomaru. Sure he knew that it was to find him a spouse, and ya he knew that it was going to end in marriage, but he hadn’t really _thought_ about it too deeply outside of the very basics. He thought about Sesshomaru throwing tea at his face, the look of annoyance that had crossed Sesshomaru’s own when it had only caused Inuyasha to laugh harder. He thought about Sesshomaru’s kimonos. He thought about the veil that so often covered his face these last few days. He thought about the swords tied to Sesshomaru’s side. 

He thought about how the other competitors must see his brother when they looked at him. How they must picture him. Would they see Sesshomaru in twelve layers of Kimonos and see the death that he could still rain down upon their head? Did they see his covered face and think of the powerful demon hidden beneath that could rip out their throats in an instant? Did they see those swords and know just how quickly they could be drawn?

Or did they look up at him and see only a bride waiting to be taken to their wedding bed. 

Inuyasha swallowed. He knew he had to win this competition, not only for him, but for Sesshomaru too.

##### V: A Show of force

Inuyasha did not sleep well that night but that was hardly a surprise by now. It was hard to sleep well in a palace full of demons that were very likely waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill him, and so he didn’t let it hold him back, instead he let it fuel his anger and agitation instead. He would need it for today anyway given that today was the fight to the death. 

Myouga and Totosai were there to meet him as he left his room, stretching in the early morning sunrise as he got ready. They were giving him hesitant looks but Inuyasha ignored them. They obviously wanted to talk but he wasn’t in the mood for it. Not now. Not after yesterday. No, right now he was in the mood for a fight and he damn well knew he was going to get one. 

The courtyard where the battle was to take place had been cleared and a large circle drawn into the ground. Him and the other ten competitors were placed equidistant around it and Inuyasha eyes each of them with disinterest. It didn’t matter who they were or where they came from, it didn’t matter why they were interested in Sesshomaru, all that mattered was that, right now, they were going to be trying to kill him and Inuyasha was not about to let that happen. 

The battle was fast and brutal. There was an announcement before the fight was initiated that let all the competitors know that, should they wish to forfeit they simply needed to leave the circle out of their own free will, otherwise this was a fight to the death until only three remained. They were then all instructed to step into the circle and Inuyasha and the others did, a tingling sensation going through his body to indicate he had just crossed a barrier, before the sound of a horn filled the air and the battle started. 

It was obvious immediately that the majority of the others in the battle had somehow come to an agreement to off him first as, within seconds of the horn going off, five of the nine competitors flew at him. He cursed under his breath and dodged away, keeping his distance for the circle as not to fall out even as more of the other demons went after him, trying to corner him. He knew he needed to cut their numbers down _fast_ and there was nothing better for that then Tessaiga’s Wind Scar. It took him a moment to get back on his feet and to put a bit of distance between the other attacking demons before he could draw his sword. It only took a second to sense the fisher surrounding the attacking demons and with a yell of anger he let the attack fly. 

The Wind cut deep gorges into the palace courtyard, sending tiles flying as his attack hit. In an instant the three of his opponents were ripped to shreds, though the other six managed to dodge out of the way. He could see two of them sharing a concerned look, though two others didn’t hesitate to launch at him again. He grunted as he blocked one's sword with his own and only just managed to dodge the claws of another. He could see, from the corner of his eye, that the other four that weren’t attacking him had seemed to decide that it was better to take their chances with one another. 

Fine then, he could deal with _them_ later. He forced himself to concentrate. Tennaiga wasn’t great at close combat but, as the Demon with that sword hit him once again he unleashed the Backlash Wave and sent them flying, dead, out of the arena. He turned to his last opponent and growled, not in the mood to taunt as he held his sword in a ready position. The other Demon hesitated and Inuyasha didn’t wait, not this time, to unleash another Wind Scar which had the demon turning tail and running out of the barrier himself. 

He huffed and turned to the other battles happening around him, ready to jump back into the fray to see that there were only two other demons left in the circle with him. They all eyed each other, hesitant, before Inuyasha felt the barrier go down around them. 

“The three champions!” The Lady of the West called out, her voice ringing out over all of them as Inuyasha turned to see her high upon the podium looking down upon them. Beside her he could see Sesshomaru and felt his breath catch as he realized what Sesshomaru was wearing and _why_ this competition was so early in the morning. His brother was in a Shiromuku, pure white and already ready for his wedding.

He felt his blood run cold as he realized that this was the last day. That the wedding would be _today_ and that, while he knew that this was the eventual end to all of this, that he hadn’t been mentally prepared for the proof of it. 

The morning had been the battle, and the night, it seemed, would be the wedding. 

He wasn’t ready. 

But he would have to be.

##### VI: The Offer

It turned out that he was more than just unready, but he was completely unprepared for the last part of this whole competition. 

“What do you _mean_ I have to give an offering!? What the hell am I supposed to offer?!” Inuyasha yelled as servants scurried around him trying to get him washed and prepared for what may-or-may-not end up being his wedding day. They were attempting at that moment to comb out his unruly hair which he was not appreciative of in the least. Add that to the fact that Myouga and Totosai had used the opportunity to corner him it was not turning out to be a great experience. “In case you missed the memo, I kind of don’t have anything! And besides: wasn’t that the point of the damn gift on day two!”

“That gift was for Sesshomaru specifically, a sign of...thanks for the opportunity to take part in this ceremony.” Myouga explained as he rubbed the back of his head “This offering is supposed to be a way to set you apart from the rest of the competition. To show both him and the rest of the western palace what you, specifically, can offer to him and a _spouse_.”

“In other words kid, it's the ‘this is why you should pick me and not these other losers.” Totosai added as he sat, cross legged by the door, smoking his pipe. “It’s usually something like swaths of land, armies, goods. You know, the basic: If you choose to marry me these are all the things you get with the contract.”

Myouga nodded from where he was perched on Inuyasha’s knee. “That is correct. You must understand Master Inuyasha, marriages of this kind are done for power, not for love. They are meant to strengthen the status, not only of those getting married, but the lands they represent. These weddings open borders and increase trade. They allow for greater prosperity for all involved. Which is precisely why, Master Inuyasha-” and here Myouga took a deep breath before yelling “You should have forfeited this morning! What were you _thinking!_ Do you know what you have done!? What you have caused!? This wasn’t supposed to happen!” He pointed an accusing finger, “What were you _thinking!?”_

Inuyasha growled down at him and flicked him off of his knee before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. “What the hell are you idiots talking about? Weren’t _you_ the ones that said the Lady of the West wasn’t about to let me leave? Why the hell are you mad at me no- hey! Watch it!” he turned his glare to one of the servants brushing his hair who didn’t seem phased by it at all.

“That was _before_ you started winning _everything._ ” Miyogo cried out, now on Totosai’s shoulder who was simply nodding along. “Today was the perfect out for you. One that you were _supposed to take!”_

Inuyasha turned away, glaring to the side of the room as his hair was tugged again. “Ya well, too late for that isn’t it? Besides, it’s not like I have anything to offer tonight anyway. Sesshomaru is hardly going to pick me.” he grumbled and was only met with silence. After a long moment he turned to look back over at the two old demons and saw Myouga with his head in his hands, obviously in despair, but Totosai...Totosai was staring at him and there was something in that look that put Inuyasha on edge. He didn’t know what the old swordsmith was seeing and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. 

\-----------

“And what is it Hanyou that you could possibly have to offer the future Lord of the Western Lands?” The Lady of the West asked, eyes watching him with some kind of mix between annoyance and disgust. Like he had been a fun little play-thing under her paw but now all she wanted to do was rip it to shreds. Beside him the other competitors snickered, mocking him as everyone in the room knew he had nothing to offer. Nothing to his name but his clothing and his sword and-

His eyes fell on Sesshomaru, his face once more hidden behind the veil once more. He couldn’t see his face, couldn’t guess what Sesshomaru was thinking, but he knew he had to get this right.

He wasn’t good with words. He would never be good with words, so he didn’t try to complicate them. He didn’t try and make any fowery proclamation like the two other competitors had made. Didn’t try a boast himself up. All he had were his clothes and his sword and his word. A promise that he could keep. 

“Freedom.” He said cleanly and clearly, “I offer the future Lord of the West his freedom.” 

The room was deathly silent after that and yet Inuyasha’s eyes were still only on Sesshomaru, waiting for some kind of response. Some kind of indication that that was enough. That this was all finally over and that they were both free.

Which was probably why he didn’t see the sword coming.

But _Sesshomaru_ did and, very suddenly there was a sharp clang of metal beside his head which had him flinching back just as Sesshomaru tossed his would-be attacker away with a sharp growl, his wedding kimono no more of a hindrance to his movement then his usually outfit would have been. He had a hand gripped sharply into Inuyasha’s upper arm and a deathly glare glowing through the veil mesh aimed at his would-be attacker; a guard from one of the other competitors' troops. The competitors themselves looked surprised, though if it was because of the attack of Sesshomaru protecting him he could not tell.

“The competition is over!” Sesshomaru barked at those in attendendance, Bakusaiga held out threateningly at the demons in front of him. “My choice is the Hanyou Inuyasha. The rest of you are dismissed.”

From his hand the purple stone came loose and fell to the ground, followed by two other stones soon joining it. 

“You dishonor all of us with this choice!” The guard that he had thrown yelled, “you dishonor yourself!”

“The only person here dishonoring you and your people is yourself. Leave.” Sesshomaru said, turning to look at the competitor to whom the guard belonged. The competitor seemed to get the hint even through the mesh veil and quickly bowed before making a quick exit with the rest of his men soon followed by the second competitor that looked more pissed off then the other had been. Inuyasha watched him go and had to wonder if he had somehow managed to start a war.

“Well this did not turn out how I expected.” The Lady of the west spoke up, laid out in her chair in a lazy sprawl though the effect was somewhat lost by the hard and angry glare she was aiming at the two of them. 

“Well then mother,” Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention up towards her, meeting her glare with one of his own. “perhaps you should learn from this and stop attempting to control my life.”

“You realize the position you have put our lands in don’t you Sesshomaru? By your choice?” She hissed and around her the counsel, including Myoga and Totosai shuffled uncomfortably. 

“Don’t you mean _your_ choice Mother? After all: you were the one who demanded this competition.” Sesshomaru said, straightening himself up and sheathing his sword, though his grip did not lessen on Inuyasha’s arm. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I believe we have a wedding to attend: our own.”

##### VII: Taking the hand

“I didn’t start a war did I?” Inuyasha asked that night as they both got undressed from their wedding outfits. They had been taken to the bridal suite that had been prepared for the night. It was nice but really the whole thing just seemed over the top.

“I cannot say, though if there is a war it will be taken care of. The badger demons are hardly a powerful clan. They will be dispatched easily enough.” Sesshomaru told him, already down to the underlayers of his Kimono. Inuyasha hummed in acknowledgment as he leaned back against a wall and watched him. 

“He did win the fight to the death.” Inuyasha reminded him and Sesshomaru snorted, turning to look at him and it was oddly nice to not have that damned veil in the way any more. 

“Only because you removed four of the ten of the other competitors. The other two only had to kill two others in comparison.” Sesshomaru said, reaching up to undo his hair which was still piled high on his head. Inuyasha smirked. 

“And here I hadn’t even broken a sweat.” 

Sesshomaru’s lips twitched in that almost-smile and Inuyasha was thinking that he might grow to like it. 

“It is a shame that you could not have simply killed them all this morning. It would have saved us a lot of time.” Sesshomaru acknowledged as his hair fell in cascades around him. That done his eyes found Inuyasha’s and they were piercing. “We would have gotten here much sooner.”

Inuyasha felt his body suddenly heat under that gaze and a hard blush take over his face as his ears twitched. 

“We-we don’t-” Inuyasha started to say but was cut off by a clawed hand on his chest that pushed him back harder against the wall behind him. 

“Inuyasha: Shut up.”

And, well, Inuyasha figured there really wasn’t anything else to say after that anyway. 


End file.
